A Familiar Face
by pancakesareyummy
Summary: A nine-year-old girl has been accused of sorcery and has been sentanced to death. Some people recognise her- but who is she? And why does she keep appearing to give warnings to people? Please R&R, my first mystery fic. OC, no fixed pairings. COMPLETED!
1. Night One: Uther

**Hi again, Merlin fans! I know I'll never finish a long story, however much I want to, so I'm going to post this- hopefully you guys like it- it shouldn't be too long. Enjoy!**

Chapter One- Uther

Uther lay in bed that night, for some reason he couldn't apprehend, awake. Why was he awake? Because he was thinking of the girl-sorcerer. There had been a trial for a nine year-old girl, accused of sorcery. She had blonde hair and blue eyes that felt like they were assessing you. He was sure he recognised her from somewhere… from before Arthur was born- but that was impossible- the girl was only nine, she wouldn't have been alive when Arthur was a baby…

The girl had used magic for her own gain. It was wrong, it was against all laws in Camelot. Trials for sorcerers had never affected him like this. There was something about that child that was different from normal children. They normally cried, begged, screamed for their parents. Uther had grown a hard shell- he'd become immune to their cries. But this girl was different. She had just excepted her fate with a knowing smile. A smile that sent shivers down his spine.

He'd sentenced her to death. She was a sorcerer. She would be burnt at sunrise.

Uther could feel a pair of eyes on him. Watching him, assessing him. Years of army combat and training had taught him to know when he was being watched- and now he was certain. He strained his ears for the slightest sound, though couldn't hear anything.

Then he heard a whisper. "I know you know I am here, Uther."

He reached for the dagger under his pillow, and sat up in his bed sharply. He dropped the dagger onto his lap in shock as he saw the very person he'd been thinking of, watching him. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

He opened his mouth to yell for guards, but the little blonde girl simply smiled, clicking her fingers. The doors to his chambers opened, revealing his guards lying on the floor. He stared in horror. "You've killed them!"

She shook her head. "No, they are merely asleep. Albeit only I can wake them… along with every other person in Camelot…"

Uther stared. "Who are you? Why do I recognise you?" His voice was hoarse- he no longer felt like Uther Pendragon- he felt pale.

She sighed, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I had wondered whether you forgot…" She laughed slightly. "There is no need to be afraid of me, Uther… I will not hurt you."

She walked back into his chambers and sat on one of his soft armchairs, her knees hugged to her chest. Uther hesitated, before sitting in another armchair, metres away. "Uther- I will tell you now some advice you will evidently not heed- but I will try. Magic is not evil."

Uther hissed and flinched. "It corrupts the soul."

"No." The girl said forcibly. "No, Uther, it does not! You cannot punish people for what Nimueh did to your wife!"

"How do you know about that?" Uther roared.

The petite nine-year-old girl closed her eyes. "You must stop killing innocent people- it will one day be the death of you. Heed my words, Uther, or you will sourly regret it."

And she disappeared. Uther blinked as he heard clangs of armour outside his door- the guards had awoken.

**Having re-read through it, I've realised it isn't the best- but hopefully my writing will improve… I know Uther seems a bit OTT, but I think it works with the story.**

**And, if anyone can tell me who this mystery girl is, I will dedicate the story to them! There will be more clues as the story continues. Come on, guess… *evil laugh***


	2. Night Two: Gias

**Hey! Second chapter! A HUGE thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourite. It's made me update today! Enjoy, and keep guessing who the girl is- another clue in this chapter…**

Night Two- Gias

The next night, Gias lay in his bed. His mind was drifting, though he was unable to fall asleep, the day's events filling his mind. It had started as a normal morning, quickly shoving Merlin out the door so he wouldn't be too late for Arthur.

Gias smiled fondly as he thought of the Prince and Merlin's friendship and absolute trust in each other. There was once a time when Uther had held him in the same trust, but it was hardly there any more since the great purge began. Of course, he still advised Uther for things he needed advice on, and the King still trusted his judgement, but it wasn't the same. Gias could only hope Arthur and Merlin would always trust each other.

Uther had asked to talk to him today. It was strange, usually the king asked for Arthur to be present as well… but today it was just them. Uther had told him the blonde nine-year-old child had talked to him during the night.

Gias knew who Uther was talking about- the child that had been trialled for sorcerery the day previous- and she was to be burned after their conversation. Uther told him what had happened the night before- did Gias know the child?

Gias had a feeling he knew her from somewhere. And this was odd- Gias always remembered a face, and always remembered a name. He knew the small girl from somewhere.

When Gias had told him he did not know the child, Uther cursed and instantly called the guards- calling off the burning, saying he needed to know who the child was before she was killed.

Gias had merely left to his room, turning over the day's events in his mind.

Who was the girl? She looked like a druid. Uther may not have recognised the signs, but Gias did. The more he thought of her deep eyes and quiet wisdom Uther had explained, Gias knew she was druid. A druid girl like-

SMASH

Gias sat up in bed. "Hello?" He called to the darkness. He gave a sideways glance to Merlin's door- surely his ward had heard the smash?

"I've put everyone to sleep. They won't hear anything." Gias stood to see the very druid girl staring at him with wide assessing eyes.

Gias stared at her for a few seconds. "Who are you? I know you from somewhere, child…" He looked at her suspiciously.

She blinked, then said slowly, "Gias? Why did you watch your own kind burn?"

Gias stared at her. He couldn't speak, then turned away quickly saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes," The girl said, not moving, "You do."

Gias knocked on Merlin's door. "Merlin! Get up!"

The small girl sighed. "I told you. They're all under a spell. He can't hear you, however powerful a warlock he is."

"How do you know that?" Gias asked sharply, turning to look at her.

She smiled softly. "I am a druid, Gias, I have heard the prophecy. It was created years ago. You have done well to look after Emrys. We are grateful." She walked over to the bookcase, running a hand over the volumes and they glowed slightly at her touch.

Gias just stared. "What have you come to tell me?"

"A message," She replied, "To Emrys. Tell him his time will come soon."

Gias frowned. "Why can't you tell him yourself?"

"He is too powerful. He'd see through me straight away… goodbye, Gias…"

And she melted into the air with a small smile, leaving Gias to slowly crawl back into his bed, undecided whether he would tell Uther or not… and what he would say to Merlin was another thing.

**There's the second chapter complete! Another clue… hopefully you'll like it- figured out who the girl is? There'll be three more chapters with clues, and then I'll let you guess some more about who she is, then I'll add another chapter announcing the winner and just summing up the story. Please review! =D**

**I've decided to help you I'd write out the clues at the end of each chapter:**

**Uther and Gias know her- they recognise her from before Arthur was born**

**Gias said she was a druid, 'Like-' Who was Gias thinking of?**


	3. Night Three Gwen

**Me again! Happy New Year! Thanks for all your guess, but another clue in this chapter. Keep guessing! You're getting closer…**

Night Three- Gwen

A well-worn Gwen lay in bed that night. Something was going on in the castle… the girl's execution had been put off for two days- the King Uther Gwen knew definitely wouldn't put off a sorcerer's burning for two nights in a row.

Of course, Gwen was relieved. This was a child… a nine-year-old girl… how could a child do evil? If she did have magic, then surely it wasn't her fault? Gwen's mind was made up. Not all magic was bad- she hadn't forgotten that magic had saved her father.

Her mind drifted to Arthur… what did he think about Sorcery? Uther had definitely made his mind up…

Just as Gwen was drifting off, she could've sworn she heard tapping. Gwen tensed. Her mouth went suddenly dry. Slowly, silently, Gwen reached for the candle sitting innocently on her bedside table. She'd never cured her fear for the dark. Once her mother would come every night when she was sleeping, blowing out the candle.

Gwen hesitated as her fingers wrapped around the handle. What would she do now? She could hardly defend herself against an intruder. 'Come on Gwen…' She thought to herself, silently counting to three, then sat up and put the candle out to the noise.

Gwen nearly dropped her candle. She held her hand to her chest. "You're the sorcerer."

The small girl nodded. "Very nice place you've got, Gwen…"

"Thank-you." Gwen replied curtly. Inside, she was panicking. 'What do I do? Do I call the guards? But she hasn't hurt me? Oh my…'

"Stop panicking, Gwen…" The girl smiled knowingly.

Gwen stared at her. "I wasn't panicking."

She raised her eyebrows. "Of course you weren't."

"Erm," Gwen took a deep breath, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

The girl blinked, then smiled. "I'm here to tell you something. So you follow your destiny."

"I don't have a destiny!" Gwen told her earnestly.

The girl sat down on a chair and started swinging her legs, showing for the first time her age. "Everyone has a destiny, Gwen, it's rather if the destiny's important…"

Gwen sighed. "Then mine is not important."

"Gwen!" The girl sighed. "You have no self-confidence! You are an amazing friend, seamstress, helper, and general person altogether!"

Gwen blinked. The only person who had ever said such things was Merlin, and that was when he wanted a favour done. "Thank-you." And this time she meant it.

The girl took Gwen's hands in hers and said earnestly, "Always follow your heart, Gwen. Then everything will turn out okay."

The girl disappeared, leaving Gwen to stand in the middle of her empty house. 'Her hands…' Gwen murmured to herself, 'They were so cold… like death…'

And Gwen went back to bed, already determined to speak to Arthur and Merlin the next day.

**Again it's the end- did you find the clue? Keep guessing, only two more chapters to go…**

**Right, summing up of all the clues we have so far-**

**Gias and Uther recognise her from before Arthur was born**

**She is a druid**

**Her hands were cold like death… **

**Please review- and keep guessing!**


	4. Night Four: Morgana

**Here is the next chapter! I'm proud of myself for updating so fast. =D Another MAJOR clue in this chapter- I'll be surprised if you don't crack who this girl is. Remember, she's an OC, so all I'm looking for is who she is too Uther, Gias and the others who recognise her. I've had very good guesses… thanks to **_Archeress of silverbow_** for reviewing and guessing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER so far! She's getting close, guys. **

Night Four- Morgana

Morgana lay in her bed, furious. Merlin- Merlin had killed her sister. She had accepted that. That hypocrite! Morgana could hardly sleep. Her eyes opened, flashing gold with anger once more as yet another vase smashed. She took deep breathes, controlling her anger she felt towards the Warlock and everyone in Camelot.

She was meant to be queen. Not that stupid, backstabbing Gwen. She could hardly think her name out of disgust. Thinking of what she would do to their _precious_ Camelot made Morgana's mouth curve into her infamous smirk. Oh, they would _pay_.

'Don't worry sister,' she thought to herself while she glared at her ceiling, 'we will have our revenge.'

Morgana tried to settle down to sleep with that comforting thought, but growled in frustration. She was meeting Mordred in the morning, she was meant to be _sleeping_. She sat up, her dark glossy hair falling round her face. She slipped silently out of the covers- a habit made by sneaking out of Camelot night after night. She muttered words of the old religion, her golden eyes directed at the fireplace, and a fire instantly rose. She was pleased that she could do some magic, even if it was a basic skill. The next day she would find her sister's spell book and teach herself.

She shrugged on a heavier robe, shivering slightly to herself as she sat nearer to the fire, staring into its depths, lost in thought.

Morgana had no idea how long she'd been sitting there, but it must have been nearly dawn when her door creaked open. Morgana turned behind her, her eyes narrowing at the wooden frame.

Stiff, she turned back to the fireplace and gasped. Sitting next to her, was a girl. Morgana hissed, standing up. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I was tried for sorcery and escaped."

Morgana's glare soon became welcoming. "Well then you must stay here!" You could almost hear her mind ticking, forming a plan.

"I will not take part in your evilness, so do not try to persuade me."

Morgana instantly smirked. "You are a druid. Surely you don't stand for Uther's killing of our kind?"

She smiled. "Oh Morgana. Your destiny becomes clearer and clearer as each day passes… killing innocent people?" She tutted. "Not the best way to get the people on your side…"

"If you are not here to help me," Morgana started, "then why are you in my bedroom? I assure you I can overpower you…"

Another knowing smile. "`Of course you could."

Morgana growled, frustrated. "I will ask once more- who are you?"

The girl grinned. "Someone who understands your pain. It must have been hard to be Uther's ward…"

Morgana smirked. "Yes, but don't worry, I could deal with it."

"You know," The girl sighed, "Uther wasn't always like this."

Morgana laughed coldly. "Of course he was. All he is- and ever was- is a lonely and cold hearted man, whose love only extends to his son."

The girl blinked. "I think you were explaining yourself. You're a lonely, cold-hearted woman whose love only extends to her sister."

Morgana's eyes widened. "I- I-…" She stuttered, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "That's not true…"

The girl smiled. "Of course it isn't. As I said, it must of been hard being Uther's ward. But Uther wasn't always like that- him and Ygraine were very good guardians."

Morgana stiffened. "How do you know? Were you their ward?"

The girl smiled, and held Morgana's gaze, her eyes turning from blue to gold as she faded and disappeared into nothing, leaving Morgana to stand frightened in the empty room, the fire slowly dying out.

**I'm not going to write out the clues- that would be TOO obvious. I'm sure someone can get it now! Keep reading, guessing, and reviewing!**


	5. Night Five: Arthur

**Hello! Last chapter, I'm afraid. I'd like to say a HUGE thank-you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourited and guessed who this girl was! I never thought I'd get such a great response!**

**The person who guessed correctly first, is ****Archeress of Silverbow ****who I mentioned in the previous chapter- a huge thank-you to her, and a well done- she got it all correct! She's also reviewed every single chapter! =D**

***CHEERS!***

**P.s: This chapter is slightly Angst-y. **

Five- Arthur

"Night Arthur!" Merlin yelled over his shoulder, walking out his chambers as Arthur rolled his eyes fondly. Merlin was so predictable. Arthur supposed he liked that about Merlin. Nothing to hide… Arthur supposed it must be difficult to be Merlin and have a secret. He was so bad a lying it was ridiculous…

As Arthur lay in blackness, he started to feel slightly uneasy. 'Just the cold…' He thought to himself while pulling his covers around him tightly. He shut his eyes, closing them tighter than necessary. 'You're being stupid,' He told himself. 'Nothing to worry about.'

"Course there's nothing to worry about."

Arthur's eyes flew open as he sat up, instantly reaching for his sword which he pointed wildly in the air in front of him. It was pitch black- he was as good as blind. Arthur cursed silently, before stepping backwards, sword still pointed at nothing. "Who's there?"

"I love."

"I love who?" Arthur asked suspiciously and confused.

There was laughter, though Arthur couldn't quite point where it was coming from. "I dunno!" The voice laughed. "You tell me!"

Arthur scowled. "Who's there? Show yourself?"

Dramatic sigh, and then a pause. "Fine."

The child's voice muttered something Arthur couldn't hear, and the room filled with white light, even though there was no light source. Arthur's eyes narrowed to the person standing by the window. "You… you're the girl arrested for sorcery…"

"Correct." She grinned. "I'm the first dead person ever to get arrested!"

Arthur frowned in confusion. "But- what- who are you?" He demanded.

"Avoca." She muttered quietly, her bouncy personality evaporating as she looked at Arthur.

Arthur frowned. "_Who?_"

"How about I show you?" She whispered loudly, and with a final look at Arthur, she clicked her finger.

Arthur dropped his sword, his breath caught in his throat. Colours, patterns, memories, places and people swirled around him, and before he could get a good look at anything they were whisked away.

Finally everything stopped spinning, and Arthur took in his surroundings. He instantly recognised the room as the main hall, but it seemed more… jolly. He looked towards the throne, and instantly grinned. It was his father, though multiple years younger, talking to a younger version of Gaius.

"Wow." Arthur breathed. "I'm in the past." He turned to look at Avoca, but she was watching the grand doors intently, so he followed her gaze.

"What are we waiting for?" He was still suspicious, but he was also interested in what she had to show him. And she was only about nine- a child couldn't be evil- and he wouldn't be able to hurt her anyway.

She put a finger to her lips, and signalled towards the door. As if on cue, the doors opened to reveal a beautiful, blonde woman. Arthur's jaw dropped. "Is- is- is that…?"

Avoca gave him a smile. "Yes, Arthur, that's your mother."

The younger Uther looked up and smiled seeing his wife. "Ygraine!"

"Uther… I was wondering…" She smiled warmly at her husband.

Uther raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"

She smiled sweetly. "There is this poor druid girl, she has no home… she is only five!"

Uther opened his mouth to say no, but evidently crumbled. Arthur just stared; his father never changed his mind. Ever. "Let me see the girl."

Arthur's mother grinned. "Thank-you Uther."

Arthur just watched as Ygraine re-entered the room with a small, timid girl behind her. She bent down next to the child, a kind smile on her face. "Tell the king your name."

"Avoca." The girl told them, peering at the people present with wide, curious eyes. She then realised she was in the present of a king, and did a quick curtsey.

Arthur turned to the present Avoca with wide eyes, and she just smiled at him, clicking her fingers, making the memory swirl once more. Arthur then realised they were in his father's bedchamber, his father bend over his mother who sat on the bed, in her arms held a small child.

"That's me." Arthur whispered. He only had eyes for the small family on the bed. The door opened and an eight-year-old Avoca ran into the chamber, grinning her head off. "Is that Arthur?"

Ygraine nodded, putting her finger to her lips as small Avoca clambered onto the bed. "He's cute." She giggled and Ygraine nodded in agreement. Arthur looked longingly at the small family. He then frowned. "But what happened to you? I mean… you're… well-"

"Dead." She added helpfully.

"Yeah…" Arthur winced. "But, you're eight here, and you look about nine now. Was there some sort of accident?"

She chuckled softly. "Arthur, you know your own father. Was there really a chance of a druid girl surviving in Camelot?" Arthur's eyes widened.

The girl sighed, snapping her fingers loudly once more, the world spinning, making Arthur dizzy. Arthur stumbled slightly as the world set in place, again, recognizing the hall. But, it was different. The walls looked greyer, the atmosphere harder, denser. Arthur frowned at his father's grey hairs, the lines in his face. The penny dropped as Arthur looked at the empty throne behind Uther's; his mother had recently died.

The door burst open, guards dragging a nine-year-old girl. Arthur's mouth went dry. It was horrible. He turned away, only hearing the past conversation.

"You have been working with Morgause."

A choked sob, a wail. "I didn't! I would- I would never-"

"SILENCE! Do you object to having magic?"

Another cry. "I cannot help what I am… you know I have magic…"

A pause, then- "Prepare a pyre. She will burn tomorrow at sunrise."

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut. His father had sentenced his adopted daughter to death. His mind was reeling, finding it hard to swallow all this information. It contradicted everything his father had ever told him… Arthur was beyond confused. When Morgana had taken over Camelot, it had hurt, but at least he could do something about it. What could he do now? He was helpless.

He at last opened his eyes, but, he was back in his room. In front of him, sitting at his desk, was Avoca. His adopted sister. _Older _adopted sister.

"He sentenced you to death?" Arthur whispered.

She frowned, casting her gaze on the desk. "Yes. At first I was angry… but I'm fine now. Anyway, I think that explained everything…"

Arthur frowned. "How did my father not remember you?"

"Simple temporary memory-charm…" She shrugged, looking slightly please with herself. "Arthur…?"

He looked up. "Yes?" He sounded faint; he felt faint. What would he do no?

"At some point there will be a time when you have to trust magic… just remember what you have seen, heard and what I have told you… not all magic is bad." She gave one last smile.

"Morning Arthur!" Arthur turned to the doorway to see Merlin carrying his breakfast. Arthur stared in shock, looking back towards where Avoca had been standing, but there was nobody there.

"Arthur?"

The crown prince turned back towards his manservant with a bemused, sad smile. "Sorry… thought I saw a familiar face…"

**And it's all over… :'( I had the best time writing it and I hope I did the ending justice. Hopefully you all enjoyed reading it and thanks again to everyone who reviewed and read the fic. Please review with any questions and/or if you have any way I can improve this. Thanks again!**


End file.
